Marinette, The Friendly Ghost Girl
by calissagalaxy
Summary: :AU: Marinette is a lonely ghost girl who wants a friend, wandering the halls of the mysterious Agreste mansion, and wants to remember who she is. Adrien Agreste is a lonely boy dealing with the loss of his parents, and is returning home after being away. Fate has brought these two together. Can they discover who they are and what they need together? :Based on Casper 1995:
1. Hi, I'm Marinette!

The towering and famed Agreste mansion seemed to cast a dark shadow over the land it occupied within the city of Paris. It was almost fearsome looking at night, at least these days, with all the rumors flying around of it being haunted and people seeing ghosts within its hallways within the past year. Each rumor got darker and more silly than the last.

The voices of two teenagers, a boy and a girl with a camera around her neck, seemed to echo through the courtyard as they jumped the gate. "I heard he killed his whole family under the command of Hawk Moth," the boy said.

"Don't be dumb, Nino, Adrien Agreste is still alive. He was just sent away to another school. Besides, Hawk Moth hasn't been heard from in a long time. Maybe someone finally got him."

"Hey, I didn't say I believed it, I said I heard it."

"Then why is your voice shaking?" She asked, giggling.

"It's not!"

"Sure…"

As they walked up to the giant house, Nino spoke, "Alya, are you sure about this?"

"Like I said the last seventeen times… yes. Look, when someone gives me a challenge, I do it. You wanna be called a wimp for the rest of the year?"

"I'm fine with that! I'm not the one who accepted the dare. I'm just here because you asked me to protect you," he teased her.

"I did NOT ask you to protect me!" Alya huffed and stormed away towards the empty mansion, making her way to the front door and giving it a try. To her surprise, it opened. "Whoa…"

"I didn't think it'd be that easy," Nino admitted.

"Yeah, same here," Alya said, giving the door a small push open and walking into the darkness. They could barely see from the moonlight coming in through the windows. "Wow… look at this place." They were in a huge entrance hall, with a grand staircase divided on the left and right, leading up to the three upper floors. There was a huge portrait of the Agreste family. Gabriel Agreste seemed to leer down at them disapprovingly in the dark.

Alya shivered, feeling like she was being watched. "Okay, okay… here, just take one picture of me and we're done. That's all we really need." She quickly handed Nino the camera and went to pose in between the two large staircases to the left and right so that she would be seen within the very large entrance hall.

He took a picture and she jogged back to pick it up and inspect the picture as it came sliding out of the camera. "Okay, come on, let's go." She started to walk towards the door.

"Hey, wait a minute," he protested. "What about me?"

"What about you? I thought you didn't care."

"I don't! But… you know, as long as we're here and I didn't bring my phone, well…"

Alya giggled. "Well, that's a shame, isn't it?" She bounced away from him, holding the camera away teasingly as he chased her around for a bit.

"Come on!"

"Ah! Let go!"

"I got it fair and square! You let go!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

A sweet, joyful voice suddenly interrupted them. "Guys, guys! Don't argue! Here! I'll take a picture of both of you!" The camera was plucked out of Alya's hands and she and Nino stared at each other in shock, both thinking the same thing. They hadn't seen any hands take the camera away!

They both turned to look at the camera seemingly floating in mid-air, until they looked closer and the moonlight revealed who, or what, was holding it.

"Say cheese!" The voice said happily, clicking the camera.

A picture slid out showing Nino and Alya both screaming at the top of their lungs and in the middle of spinning around and running for the front door.

"Um… you forgot your camera…" The voice called out with a heavy sigh. "Every single time…"

After running about a mile, the two teens looked back at the house in the distance. "She's not… following us…" Nino said breathlessly as the two relaxed. "That was… that was…"

"That was AWESOME," Alya gushed, making Nino stare at her like she was insane. "A real ghost!"

Audrey Bourgeois and André Bourgeois sat at a table as Nathalie Sancoeur looked through document after document in silence. "Well?" Audrey demanded impatiently, adjusting her oversized sunglasses. "When do we get our share of Gabriel's business?"

André cleared his throat. "Um… I believe what she's trying to say is that we've already lost so much with the disappearance of our dear Chloé, and we're simply wondering if we can get back to work as soon as possible."

Nathalie looked unimpressed as she looked back at the papers. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid your previous arrangements with Mr. Agreste are no longer in place."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm afraid that's what happens when you don't set up a contract before going into business with someone," Nathalie said as she stared down Audrey Bourgeois, unintimidated. "Now that Mr. Agreste has passed on, Adrien Agreste is the only possible heir."

"But he is…"

"Too young to take control," Nathalie said. "That's right. Mr. Agreste left the responsibility to me to handle his affairs in his absence. I've been looking at your documents. All the latest trends indicate your fashion brand is failing. And so, I have decided you will not be needed in his business." The assistant collected the papers in her hands and stood up, walking out of the office. "That will be all."

Audrey stood up in a huff. "Not needed?" She glared at her husband. "How dare that woman?! André, this is all your fault, as usual. I told you to just forge a damned contract!"

"I'm sorry, dear," André said, bowing his head. "But there's not much we can do now."

"Oh, yes there is," Audrey said, a cruel smile forming on her face.

"There is?" He asked, confused.

"Remember what Gabriel told us? Somewhere within his house is the key to an amazing treasure beyond words. He said it would be ours if the time came. Well, that time has come. That treasure belongs to us, contract or no contract."

"What are you saying?"

"No one has claimed his house yet. Gabriel's little brat will return soon, but until then, everything is up for grabs. We need to go there ourselves before it's too late."

"We're going to rob his house?" André asked in a disbelieving tone. It was not often he questioned his wife's crazy ideas.

"No," she said with a smile. "We're going to take what's rightfully ours."

The scheming wife and husband soon found themselves inside the great hall of the mansion as thunder and rain were heard outside. André was soaking wet, having been forced to open the gate for Audrey to drive through. Audrey had simply driven right inside, leaving André to chase after her desperately in the rain.

"Rather spooky, isn't it?" André said, looking around the house as he shined a flashlight around.

"Hmph," Audrey said with a sniff. "A dark, dreary old place for a dark, dreary man. How fitting."

"Hi there!" The young girl's voice rang out.

Audrey immediately hid behind her husband. "Who is that?" She whispered.

"Who is that?" André repeated.

"I, uh… I can't answer that."

"Why not?" She whispered.

"Why not?!"

"It's pretty hard to explain."

"Tell her to show herself."

"Show yourself!"

"Well… okay. Here's the deal, though. If I do, you can't scream, okay? I get that a lot. Here I come!"

Audrey and André watched as a transparent *something* came sliding down the long banister of the staircase before popping over right in front of them.

It was a pretty teenaged girl with blue hair in pigtails, a white shirt, light brown jacket and pink pants. And she was floating and completely see-through.

"Hi! I'm Marinette!"

The couple let out a loud scream.

"No-no!" Marinette gasped. "Please don't do that! You might wake-" A loud banging sound was heard and she facepalmed. "Too late… you might wanna run."

Winds suddenly howled loudly within the house and a huge gray tornado of eerie moans and evil laughter took form in the middle of the floor. André and Audrey let out loud screams again and turned and ran away, hurrying out the front door as the laughter boomed behind them.

* * *

a/n: Hi to anyone reading! WTH is this? Well, I love Miraculous AU stories and I wanted to write my own, hehe. So here's one based on one of my fav childhood movies. Thought it'd be more fun with Marinette as the funny ghost haha.

To be clear about the AU parts: Hawk Moth, Ladybug, and others exist in this story, but Adrien isn't Cat Noir (yet, hint hint ;D) and both Adrien's parents are gone. Confused? Don't worry! Everything gets an explanation!

Please review/comment if you read and enjoy! I'd really appreciate it :)


	2. First Impressions :D

Marinette glumly rested her head in her hand, flicking through channels on the TV but not really watching anything. "I guess it could be worse… you could be talking to yourself out of sheer loneliness…" She sighed again and clicked the remote again.

Suddenly, her eyes widened to the size of plates as she saw a very familiar face on the screen of a short news segment. She sat up at attention to see the boy who had only ever existed as a motionless painting with a beautiful smile and the greenest green eyes that ever greened. A painting she had to stop and take a look at whenever she passed by.

But now he was in full motion as he stepped off a plane and avoided cameras and questions inside the airport as he made his way into a waiting vehicle.

The ghost girl felt a pang of sympathy as she focused on his face for the short time he was in view of the cameras. He didn't look sad about the recent news of the passing of his father, he simply looked… empty. But most of all, he looked lonely. She could certainly relate.

"The young Agreste is said to be returning to the now empty Agreste household, and will be resuming his studies at…"

Marinette nearly choked on nothing but air with a loud gasp, looking wildly around herself. "H-he's coming here? This… this is the household, right? Uh-oh… oh, no… oh, no… what do I…" The camera on the TV caught a glimpse of Adrien gently brushing aside his beautiful hair from his eyes and for a second, Marinette's worrying stopped as she giggled and twirled a lock of ghostly hair. "Hehe… oh, _Adrien_ …" She slapped herself. "Darn it, not now! I… I gotta get out of here!"

She shut the TV off and flew towards the front door. She phased right through it and floated across the courtyard. But as soon as she got up to the gate, she could no longer move forward. It was like an invisible force was keeping her trapped in the area. It had been this way ever since she had awoken to find herself a spirit wandering the halls of the mansion.

After several minutes of trying to force her way out, she gave up. "It's no use… this stupid invisible bubble or whatever is still keeping me here." Marinette sighed and retreated back inside. "No choice, then… if I can't leave and he's coming here… I'm just gonna have to make the most of it. Just gotta be confident and… and…"

A few seconds passed. "Oooooorrrrr, I could just turn invisible and hide in a corner forever." She shut her eyes and focused and her see-through body became completely invisible. She giggled to herself. "You're a genius, Mari…"

Then she remembered something and sighed. "Of course, I'm not the only problem they're going to have… thankfully, they're gone for right now. But not for long."

* * *

Adrien stared out the window of the moving limousine glumly as he watched the city pass him by. "Thanks for getting there in time," he said to Nathalie, who had been watching him.

"It was no trouble," she replied. "I had a feeling they would jump at the opportunity for a story, so I made sure to be there first."

"Well, it helped." He smiled at her before looking back out the window. "I guess it must have been a really slow news day."

"Or maybe you mean a little bit more than you think," Nathalie said with a small twitch in her lips. Not quite a smile, but almost.

"Yeah, that's what he would tell me," Adrien muttered, bitterness mixed with sadness filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Adrien…" She didn't know what else to say.

"It's okay. Does anyone know how it happened?"

Nathalie shook her head. "He was just… found like that in the house."

"I'm gonna miss him… miss them both. But… at least I still got you, right?" He gave her another smile.

Nathalie simply nodded her head before looking towards the front to see where the driver was taking them, and how close they were. It wasn't long before the old mansion came into view. "Home sweet home," Adrien said softly.

"What is she doing here?" Nathalie said darkly. Adrien followed her eyes to see a car sitting outside the gate, as if watching the house. It was out of their way, but still looked a bit suspicious. Audrey and André Bourgeois then began to step out. "What a time to not have our guards."

"Don't worry, we can take 'em," Adrien quipped.

Nathalie smirked slightly at that. "Just try not to acknowledge them," she said as the chauffeur opened their door for them to exit.

"Darling Adrien," Audrey exclaimed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "How good to see you again!"

"Very good to see you again," André put in unhelpfully.

Adrien gave Nathalie a look that said, "This is harder than you made it sound". It was made worse when Audrey took his chin and turned his face towards her. "H-Hello," he said awkwardly.

"Just a year and so much older," she said loudly, smooshing his cheeks with one hand. "Such a handsome boy."

"May we help you, Mrs. Bourgeois?" Nathalie asked. "You can let go of Adrien now."

"You're kinda hurting my face region," Adrien quipped as she quickly let him go. He rubbed his cheeks as Audrey stepped back.

"Forgive me, we were simply coming to welcome you back and to let you know that you are in our thoughts during these difficult times, and that we still wish to be of any help we can, despite our… differences in the business world."

"Appreciated," Adrien said, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"And remember," André said. "If anything, anything at all seems… off or strange… you know we're here to help."

"Strange as in…?"

"Have a good night," Audrey called as she ushered her husband away back to the car.

"Well, that was weird," Adrien pointed out.

"Indeed. Let's just get you inside." Nathalie ushered Adrien to the front door, glaring suspiciously as the departing couple before heading inside as well.

"Now we wait," Audrey said to André as they entered their car with a smirk. "Let the ghosts have them. Once they realize they can't live here, something will have to be done about the house. Probably just destroy the ugly thing. And we'll be there when they do."

* * *

"I'm gonna head up to the old room," Adrien said to Nathalie as he lifted up his bags and started his way up the stairs.

"Alright. I'll be sorting things out down here if you need me."

As Adrien made his way up the steps, he didn't stop to notice that the painting of him on the wall had blue eyes instead of green eyes. As he passed by, Marinette emerged from her hiding spot, made herself invisible again, and began to follow him.

 _Wow, wow… it's Adrien Agreste… Adrien… he's so much cuter in person…_ As she looked him up and down, she found her eyes locking on to his swaying butt as he walked. _Hehe… wow… Agh! Stop that! Stop that, Marinette!_

She shook her own head and tried to fix the problem by deciding to fly in front of him instead, which only caused her to become hypnotized by his "greener than the greenest green" eyes. She was so bewitched she stayed completely still as Adrien walked right through her. She nearly gasped out loud.

"Whoa," the boy said softly, hunching his shoulders and gritting his teeth. "Who turned on the air conditioner?" He kept walking as Marinette let out a sigh of relief.

 _Agh, this is pathetic… it's been one minute. ONE MINUTE… and I'm already messing up my own plan. Of course, in the end, he'll either meet me or he'll meet *them*. That wouldn't be good. No, I need to stop doing this. Time to woman up!_

She nodded to herself and turned around, only to find Adrien completely gone in the very long hallway. "Oh, for the love of…" She started checking room after room, not sure which one was his. When she finally found him, she realized Adrien's room was the same room she had always felt most comfortable staying in for some reason when she felt like sleeping. As a ghost, she didn't need sleep, but it was still possible. She never dreamed, though.

She peeked around the corner as he sets his bags down and made his way towards the bed. "Adrien Agreste… sleeps in my bed… well, his bed, but my bed too… _our bed…_ " Marinette started to giggle again before slapping herself. Again. _Not now, Marinette. You have a job to do._

She peeked again as Adrien prepared to let himself fall backwards on the bed. In a split-second, the invisible Marinette zipped towards the bed and her ghostly body took the form of a pillow! She looked like an adorable rectangle with a Marinette face. XD

With another thought, she made herself solid, and Adrien was resting his head upon her now. _His hair feels just like it looks,_ she thought dreamily. Suddenly a fist interrupted her daydream. _Oof! Ow! What the?!_

"What's wrong with this pillow?" Adrien muttered, as he bounced his head on it and punched it several times, trying to flatten it out.

Of course, it didn't cause any pain to Marinette. But getting punched still didn't feel good! When it was over, Marinette felt like her eyes were spinning in dizziness. Thankfully, Adrien got up from the bed and she was able to retreat to get her senses back while he began to open up his bags.

 _Okay. Fun's over. Time to get this over with. Right here, right now._

Marinette slowly approached Adrien as he bent down to look through a suitcase of clothes, messily tossing them out so he could pick them up later (a/n: Me! Lol).

 _Come on, just say hi for starters! It's not that hard!_ She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She shook her head in annoyance and willed herself to speak at last. "I'm-mmph!" Adrien tossed a rolled up sock in the air behind him, landing right in her mouth. "Plegh!" Marinette spat it out immediately, and her eyes widened like dinner plates when it bounced right off Adrien's butt.

Both of them straightened up immediately, but Marinette felt frozen as Adrien whirled around to come face to face with her. His eyes widened in complete shock.

"Uh… hehe… um… hi?" Marinette said with a pathetic wave.

Adrien went crosseyed for a second before falling right to the floor in a dead faint.


	3. Closets

"Oh, great," Marinette groaned, floating away from him and into the room's own bathroom. "On the plus side, even if I wasn't a ghost, I probably would have messed that up somehow…"

She turned on the faucet and cupped her hands under the water. "It'd be really cool if I knew whether this was hot or cold water," she grumbled. "Stupid lack of nerves."

She quickly flew back to the room and held her hands above the unconscious boy. She tried to slowly drip the water on his face, but her lack of focus suddenly caused her hands to be unsolid again.

Splash!

"Agh!" Adrien flinched and stirred awake from being splashed, coughing and blinking droplets out of his eyes. "Uh… where… what happened?" He then looked up to see Marinette floating and looking down at him.

"All better?" She asked with concern, giving him a small smile.

Adrien screamed at the top of his lungs. Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs in response. Nathalie did *not* scream at the top of her lungs. But she did gasp loudly and knock over and smash a vase as she sprinted up the stairs and towards Adrien's room. _Sorry, Mr. Agreste! I'll take care of it!_ She thought to herself.

Marinette heard Nathalie's footfalls getting closer. _Hidehidehidehidehidehide,_ her inner voice told her. With no other plan, she flew right at Adrien, who yelled in fright and threw his arms up to shield himself, closing his eyes as she passed right through him. When Adrien opened his eyes, she was gone after successfully distracting him.

"Adrien!" Nathalie burst into the room, making the boy jump. She hurried over and helped him to his feet, checking him over worriedly. "Adrien, what happened to you?"

"N-Nathalie… the girl… the… ghost… she… I… water… woke up and…" Adrien babbled.

Nathalie took his shoulders, giving him a small shake. "Adrien, calm down. What are you trying to tell me?"

The flustered teen took some deep breaths and started again. "I saw a ghost. A ghost girl… she was here and I fainted, but then she woke me up, and that's when I screamed, and…" He looked up to see Nathalie looking at him like he was crazy. "And you don't believe me, do you?"

"I don't think you can blame me for that, Adrien," Nathalie said with a slight bit of amusement in her voice. "This is a bit out of the blue. Are you feeling alright?" She put her hand to his head to feel his temperature.

"Didn't hear her scream just now?"

"I heard *you* scream. Maybe a bit higher pitched at one point, but…"

"I do NOT have a scream that girly!"

"And you're absolutely sure you weren't dreaming?"

Adrien wiped some water from his face. "Well, if so, it'd be one very real dream." He suddenly realized the water was still running in the bathroom. "Plus, the water wouldn't be running right now if it was. I definitely didn't do that."

"What does the water have to do with anything?" Nathalie asked, walking in the bathroom to shut off the faucet.

"She splashed me after I fainted to wake me up."

"You fainted?" Nathalie looked a bit amused at that.

"Ugh," Adrien covered his face in frustration.

"Okay, come on," Nathalie comforted. She looked around the room, her face hidden from Adrien while giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Okay, let's say you really did see her. Where exactly did she go?"

"I'm not sure… she kinda flew at me and I lost sight of her."

"Well, maybe she's hiding out in here somewhere," she said, starting to pace around the room. She headed for the closet door. "Who knows, maybe you're the one who scared her and she's in hiding out in here?"

Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes. She clearly wasn't taking this seriously.

Nathalie swung the door open with confidence, revealing a very poorly hidden Marinette.

Marinette's pig tails seemed to stand up straight as her eyes widened in surprise. "Um… pleasure to meet you, miss!" She squeaked. "LOVE that red streak in your hair!" She raised a balled fist up to Nathalie. "Pound it?" She asked.

Nathalie calmly and gently shut the door and slowly turned around. "RUN!" She screamed, running right at Adrien.

"N-Nathalie! Oof!" Adrien felt his breath get knocked out as Nathalie incredibly hauled him up on her shoulder and ran out of the room in one tackle. She ran out in such a blind shock, she accidentally banged his head on the doorway.

"Ooooow!" Adrien rubbed his head furiously as she sped down the hallway. This was certainly a new side of Nathalie he'd never seen. "Hey! Earth to Nathalie! I *can* run, you know!" She didn't seem to hear him, constantly spinning around to see if they were being followed.

"Okay, you're making me dizzy now! Please put me down," Adrien yelled out.

Nathalie finally stopped, ripped open a door and lunged inside, slamming it shut behind them, leaving them in total darkness. "Okay, we should be safe here…"

"Nat… we're in a closet. Seriously, what is it with the closets today? Do girls just naturally hide inside them?"

Nathalie fumbled around for a second, and Adrien blinked as a lightbulb flickered on, revealing the spacious closet they were in. "Um… right, then." She took a deep breath finally and straightened her shirt and brushing hair out of her face. "No need to panic now."

Adrien sighed, rubbing his temples. "Am I in an alternate universe right now? What is happening to my life?"

"Okay," Nathalie said, ignoring his crisis. "I'm going to go… deal with the situation. Adrien, I want you to stay right here."

"Wait a second…"

"Right here, Adrien," she insisted, taking his shoulders and looking intensely at him. "Okay?"

"Gee… okay, Nathalie. I won't move a muscle. Just hang around in here and talk to the shoes."

"Good," she said, opening the door and peering around the empty hallway.

"You know, I know I panicked before, but I don't think we should be all that afraid of her. I mean… 'pound it'? Really? Doesn't seem like a dangerous spirit, right?"

"Maybe," Nathalie said, clearly still spooked. "Okay, I'll be back soon." She pulled Adrien close, surprising him with a quick hug, something she'd never done before. "Remember, stay put." She shut the door, leaving him alone.

"Yeah… story of my life," the boy muttered.

* * *

Isn't overprotective Nathalie just the cutest? :D


	4. Ghost Battle! Part 1

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…" Marinette had made herself solid for the sole purpose of banging her head into the metal bedpost.

This was nothing new to Marinette. She'd scared people off before, but she'd been hoping this would be different… somehow. But her own lack of a plan was to blame for that.

She should have known things would turn out like this, like they always did. She had no doubt they were probably leaving the house altogether. Pretty soon, she'd be on her own again.

Suddenly, the sound of laughter and swirling winds was heard and Marinette's head shot up, before letting it hit the bedpost again. "Oh, great. Here we go again…"

The large doors leading to an outside balcony burst open, and Marinette saw three large tornado-looking shapes swirling across the city as they approached the house. Marinette was reminded that, of course, _they_ got to leave the house whenever they wanted, unlike her. The afterlife sure was cruel.

The tornadoes reached the balcony before vanishing, revealing the three ghosts with whom Marinette had to share the manor.

Three ghost girls floated in the middle of the room, one tall with blonde hair in a ponytail and gleaming blue eyes, another a short orange-haired girl with glasses covering green eyes, and the last was a small pink haired girl with a greenish skin tone and wearing a strange black and pink costume with a rose on the chest.

Marinette chuckled and waved casually. "Hey, Chloe… Sabrina… Rose…"

"Princess Fragrance, little bug," the spirit of the villainess corrected with an evil chuckle.

Marinette frowned sadly. She couldn't be too sure, but she could just barely remember a smiling petite blonde girl who was always so kind to everybody whenever she looked at Princess Fragrance. It seemed she had died while still under the influence of whatever it was that cursed her to become this villainess who had a strange habit of referring to her as a bug. She didn't even seem to know why she did.

"R-right… sorry. Did you girls have fun out there?" Marinette asked kindly.

"We were hanging around a fashion show, but we-" Sabrina's reply was cut off as Chloe glared at her, and she flinched before turning up her nose at Marinette spitefully alongside Chloe. Marinette sighed. Sometimes, Sabrina would almost be friendly, but she could just never stand up to Chloe.

" _But_ the designs were awful and the models were drab," Chloe said mockingly. "I decided we needed to liven up the place."

"Never seen so many people in high heels run so fast," Sabrina chuckled, her mischievous side coming out. "I have a special talent for invisible pranks."

"Nobody wanted to try my perfect pink perfume," Fragrance said disgustedly, spinning her little perfume gun in her hand before chuckling. "So I let them try the green one! Oooh, if only my old powers were working like they used to! I'd have them all bowing to me."

"That's a real shame," Marinette agreed, desperate to keep them distracted.

"So, to answer your question," Chloe continued. "On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being fun, 1 being _you_ … then yes, we had quite a wonderful time. Not that you'd know what it's like, rooted in one place all the time." Sabrina and Princess Fragrance joined her in laughing at her misfortune.

Marinette glared at her. "You know I don't have a choice in that matter."

"But more importantly," Chloe said dismissively, barely even noticing the other girl's protest. "You don't care about our day out. You never have. So what's going on here?"

"Uh, what?" If she was still alive, she was sure she'd be sweating. At least that was one upside of being a ghost.

"You're hiding something," Chloe said evilly, looking around the room. "What is it, I wonder?"

"Oh, come on… you're imagining things! I know we don't always get along, but you're also the only company I have around here. So you know, we're not… friends exactly, but uh…

"Acquaintances?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, that! In fact, I think you should tell me all about your day. I wanna know all about it!" Gritting her teeth as she spoke, she wrapped an arm around Chloe and started leading her out to the balcony. "Come on, let's all fly up to the roof and just have a nice girl-talk! All four of us!"

"Girl-talk? With you?" Chloe broke away from the flustered ghost girl. "Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Now I know something's wrong."

Princess Fragrance suddenly flew close and wrapped an arm around Marinette's neck, bringing her close as she aimed her perfume gun at her face. "Say, little bug, you wouldn't happen to be trying to keep us out of the house, would you?"

"N-no! No, of course not." Marinette pulled away, looking around at them worried.

"Oh, I can see right through that pigtailed, blue-haired head of yours," Chloe said, giving Marinette several condescending pats on the head.

"No, no, I just think we don't spend enough time together, you know? Actually, you know what? Why even spend time with boring old me and this lame house, anyway? You should have even more fun. You know, go haunt more people or something!"

"Hmm…" Chloe said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "You know, I have always wanted to try tennis."

"Y-yeah, that sounds great! Ooh, ghost tennis is even better than regular tennis!" Marinette babbled.

"Indeed," Chloe smirked, raising a hand and transfiguring it into a huge tennis racket. "Give it a try!" She whacked Marinette with the racket, sending the poor ghost girl flying out the window and into the air.

"Waaaaaaaah!"

"Sabrina," Chloe said, clicking her fingers. Sabrina nodded at her command with a giggle and flew off to grab Marinette and fly away into the distance with her. It was the only way for Marinette to get past the force that kept her stuck to the house.

"Now that she's out of the way…" She looked at Princess Fragrance, who was looking through Adrien's suitcase on the floor and spraying his clothes with her pink perfume. "What are you doing?"

"Ugh, I can smell the living stench from all the way over there. I'm fixing it!" Spray.

"Wait, living…?" Chloe grinned. "Princess! There's living people here."

Princess Fragrance seemed to realize it finally and grinned as she dropped a shirt. "Of course… so that's what she was hiding from us."

"Well, let's not keep them waiting," Chloe said wickedly.

Meanwhile, Marinette was struggling to pull away from Sabrina, who was flying while dragging her by the collar of her shirt. "Let me go! Where are you taking me?" She cried out over the sound of rushing wind.

"Nowhere, really," Sabrina replied with a giggle. "Just getting you out of the way for now."

Marinette looked back in the direction of the house in desperation. "I said… let go!" By force of will, she pulled back in the other direction, stopping Sabrina's flight, then she grabbed Sabrina's and performed a flip in midair, tossing the other girl over her shoulder.

"Aah!" Sabrina yelled as she went flying, quickly stopping her wild flight.

Marinette looked at her own hands in surprise, wondering where that came from. Then she suddenly felt a pull of some kind and remembered what happened when the one holding her let go while they were far from the house and the force keeping her there. It was one of Chloe's favorite methods of messing with her.

"Oh no-Waaaaaaaaaah!" Marinette's body began to fly backwards, getting pulled all the way back to the house. In fact, she was heading right for the ground outside of the house. Marinette quickly made herself solid to stop herself, as she had once gone right through the ground, a very scary moment.

Slam! There was no appearance of a crash in the ground, but a very dizzy Marinette lay there. As a ghost she couldn't get knocked out, but it didn't feel good when she hit something very hard in solid form.

Sabrina chuckled, and heard a loud yell from inside the house. She grinned evilly and turned herself invisible before going inside.

* * *

Nathalie crept down the hallway towards Adrien's room, keeping against the wall. She had heard voices coming from it a few minutes ago, but now it was very silent. The lights in the hallway nearest to the door were flickering every now and then, and a white fog was coming from the slightly open door. She shivered as she pushed it open slowly, seeing no one in the room and nothing out of the ordinary except the fog which seemed to just hover in the area. The whole hallway had felt icy cold and now it was even worse.

"Alright," she said in a low voice, attempting to sound authoritative. "We both know you're here. Maybe you don't mean any harm, but I can't know that until you come out. So… show yourself now!"

"Gladly!" Came an unfamiliar voice. Nathalie turned around and two monstrous looking ghost faces suddenly screamed at her, "BOO!"

Nathalie let out a scream and turned and ran out of the room as the ghost girls gave chase!

Meanwhile, Adrien was still sitting and waiting in the closet, trying to ignore how much he hated the small enclosed space. Suddenly, he heard Nathalie's yell, and sprang up to his feet. "Nathalie?!" He ran to open the door, but the old door didn't budge. It was stuck. "Oh come on!"

Nathalie ran down the hall as a floating statue bust of Gabriel Agreste followed her with Chloe's laugh echoing behind her. She ducked into the bathroom in the hall, and slammed the door shut as the bust crashed into it. She sighed with relief, until she turned around to see Princess Fragrance.

"Sorry, bathroom's closed for twenty minutes!" She said, aiming her perfume bottle at her and firing a green gas that filled the room. Nathalie coughed at the awful smell and quickly ran out in disgust.

"Don't you like the new Agreste fragrance?!" the evil Princess called out, laughing evilly as Nathalie was then chased by floating books snapping open and closed like little mouths.

Meanwhile, Marinette finally managed to get herself up and floated back into the house, shaking her head clear. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to stop this. As she flew past the closet, she heard Adrien's voice and him trying to open the door. She quickly flew to the door and pulled at it as he pushed again.

The door flew open and Adrien stumbled through. Marinette made herself solid and caught him in her arms causing her to fall down. As they landed in a crash, green eyes and blue eyes opened wide to realize how close they were… and that their lips were currently pressed together!

Adrien broke away from the accidental kiss in a shock and quickly ran away down the hall to find Nathalie. Marinette was too busy lying on the floor in a world of pinks, yellows, and bubbles everywhere over her first kiss.

Adrien ran into the main hall where he heard all the noise and looked over the stair railing to see Nathalie having a sword fight with two ghost girls! Chloe and Sabrina swung an umbrella and an old cane at her while Nathalie fought back with a mop.

Adrien watched, impressed as Nathalie performed an impressive spinning attack that sent the solid Chloe and Sabrina flying in two different directions. Chloe's cane flew out of her hands all the way up to the top of the staircase. "Wow! Nice, Nathalie!"

Nathalie looked up from her awesome fighting pose at the sound of his voice. "Adrien?! I told you to stay back there!"

"Oh come on, Nat! I'm not leaving you alone!"

"But…" She was then distracted by an invisible Sabrina coming back with another umbrella attack and barely parrying it as the two dueled into the library.

"Hold on, Nathalie!"

"You should be worrying about you," came a voice next to him. Adrien jumped away and was face to face with Princess Fragrance.

He scoffed. "Ha! Who said I'm worried?" He kicked the cane on the top step up to his hands and, showing off his fencing training, performed some quick and impressive spinning motions with it before holding it out like a sword. "En guarde!"

Princess Fragrance rolled her eyes before grinning with her own battle cry. "Radiant! Carefree! Disgusting!" She whipped up her gun and blasted Adrien with a cloud of green smoke. It smelled like rotten camembert!

"Ack!" Coughing and spluttering, Adrien dropped the cane and tried to cover his mouth and nose as Fragrance flew over and gave him a push towards the stairs!

The teen barely managed to grab the corner of the rug going down the stairs. The rug wrapped around him as he rolled down the steps.

"One crepe a la Agreste coming right up!" the Princess called down laughing as the rug unrolled itself on the floor. When Adrien was free, he stood up dizzily. It got worse when he was spun around again to face Chloe.

"Oh my gosh, it's Adrikins Agreste!" Chloe gushed as Adrien was too stunned to react as Chloe cuddled next to him. "Picture!" She cried out. Sabrina quickly flew out of the library, holding Nathalie's phone in her hands that she managed to swipe. Nathalie, meanwhile, was stuck in a big pile of books Sabrina had tripped her into. "Say cheese!" Snap. Snap. Snap.

"Aah!" Adrien yelled, blinded by many flashes while Chloe just struck a bunch of poses. While he was dazzled, Chloe spun him around and gave him a big smooch on the lips!

"Mmmwah!"

"Okay, that's ENOUGH!" Everyone looked up to see a very angry Marinette at the top of the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken so so long to get a new chapter out! Too many things just came up, but I came back and saw a lot of people following so thank you all so much! Hope you enjoyed this longer and crazy chapter! Haha it was a lot of fun to write! Tell me what your favorite parts were!


End file.
